The New Avenger
by Soccerliz99
Summary: Loki has escaped from prison and has gathered his army with new powers. The Avengers have a new weapon as well, a runaway and orphaned teenage girl named Silvia. The Avengers recruit her to join their team. She is not your typical hero but is not a typical teenager girl either. Can she and the Avengers stop Loki for good this time? Do not own Marvel or anything, just my characters.
1. Prologue

Director Fury had called the Avengers back. There was a new threat. He also wanted to admit a new Avenger, different from the rest. He set a place to meet in Los Angeles, California. It was a small, two story building. The room he waited in was on the second floor and furnished only with a rectangular table. It had six seats, three on each side.

"What is it now Fury?" came a voice that could only belong to the sarcastic Tony Stark. Fury saw him strut in and take the seat closest to the front on the right.

"You know we do have lives outside of your world." came Agent Barton's voice as he walked in with Romanoff. They took seats next to each other on the opposite side of the table as Stark

"Why do you need us?" That would be Steve, the only who cared more about the mission than being disturbed. He walked and took a seat opposite Tony.

"Do you really want me here again after I almost destroyed the ship last time?" asked Dr. Banner as he walked up and sat down in the seat one away from Stark.

"I have jobs for two worlds. What do you need?" boomed Thor's voice as he took the only remaining seat next to Stark.

Fury waited for them to settle and then began speaking. "I have called you here for two reasons. The first is that there is a person out there who I think could be a valuable addition to the team."

As soon as he said that there was an uproar. Everyone was yelling, arguing about how great they were on their own or how useful a new member could be.

"Shut up!" yelled Fury. "Now I will continue. It is a girl. I will show you some pictures and videos of her."

He pointed to the screen where there was a picture of a girl hurdling but the face was blurred out. There were more, winning races, playing soccer, shooting a basketball, catching a football, climbing trees, the list could go on. Then he played some videos of her running, playing sports, fencing, and other such things with the faces always blurred out.

"Why won't you show us her face?" asked Stark.

"I don't want it to influence your decision," stated Fury. "Now you see that she is quite athletic. She was one of the best. I will tell you that she is also very intelligent. She was top of her class. She also has wisdom beyond her years, or perhaps it is fitting for her years."

"How old is she, 20?" asked Barton.

"Once you know who she is I will tell you if you don't already know."

"I think we should let her in. She seems tough enough to handle herself." stated Steve.

"I agree. Besides we need more girls on this team." said Natasha.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad." said Dr. Banner.

"Perhaps." said Thor thoughtfully.

"No way." said Stark. "We did pretty well ourselves last time."

Fury shook his head. "She will join the team. Now I will show you who she is." A new picture appeared on the screen.

"What!" shouted Stark. "We don't need some teenage runaway on the team!"

"Who is that?" asked Thor

"That is Silvia Johnson. She is fourteen. Her parents were murdered about a year ago. She ran away from the police. She lives on her own and is in," Fury glanced at a small device in the table "Crescent City, California for now. I would like some of you to go get her. The rest will come with me to the ship. Captain, Stark, Barton, and Romanoff, you should be able to get her. Do not scare her. She will run and fight. She has weapons. Take the jet. Go! Meet us at the Helicarrier."

They quickly left to go get her. On the way out Fury heard Stark mutter, mostly to himself,"Why would we need some dumb teenage girl."

Fury shook his head and looked at the two left. "Well don't just sit there. Let's go to the Helicarrier. I am interested to see how long it takes them to get her."

"What was the other thing you wanted to discuss?" Banner asked Fury as they were walking out.

"I will tell you once everyone arrives at the ship." Fury said flatly.


	2. Silvia's House

Silvia placed the final piece onto the Lego airplane.

"People think being a runaway is so exciting." she thought bitterly."Sure it is. In the ten minute chases. Other than that it's totally boring. But I like boring. It's safer."

Silvia was an average teenage girl, except for the runaway part and her secret. She was considered a tom boy. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was curly. She was thin, but she had muscle and didn't eat a lot. Her arms and legs were tanned and muscled. She could be quite pretty if she wanted to take the time. But because she was a tom boy, she did not like to spend more than 15 minutes getting ready or more than 30 minutes shopping.

She looked at the walls of the old tree house/play house. There was a shelf that wrapped all the way around the place. It housed her collection of Lego, which was an impressive one.

"Why did I even keep this stuff?" she thought. "At least it keeps the boredom away. And I am only an hour's walk from my old house."

She looked around the entire room. There was the trapdoor in the middle of the floor to get down to the ground. There was a heap of blankets in one corner that served as a bed and a pile of clothes, a guitar in its case, some songbooks, and a saber in another, a large wooden box containing her food with a dagger on top of it and a bow and a quiver of arrows in the opposite corner as the bed, and the corner she was in housed her beanbag chair, a box with its open side out so you could see it was filled with books, and large blue box. In that same corner a rope hung down and there was a trapdoor in the roof. Not the most glamorous of accommodations, but you take what you can get when you are on the run.

She sighed, got up, and set the plane in an open spot on the shelf. Then she went back to the beanbag. She pulled the blue box close to her. She took the lid off and looked inside. She pulled everything out as she always did and thought of the memories each object held. The first was an old fluffy stuffed cat that rattled. It had been her first stuffed animal, she got it when she was born. The next was a photo album of pictures she took when she was 8. Some notebooks and pencils were beneath the album. They were all half filled with stories and doodles. Then there were some school yearbooks and sports team photos. She hoped she would get some more of those someday. She pulled out some newspaper clippings. Her teams at state and her track championships. Those were the days. She pulled out one final thing. A new photo album. She opened it. It started with 2 newspaper clippings. They were the stories of her parents. The next page started had a piece of paper stuck in it saying, "Good Times" The first picture was of her with a little girl on her back. She smiled as she remembered doing that every day at track practice. On the next page there was a picture of a water balloon fight. Mary and Emma were in the middle of throwing water balloons at her. There were many more pages of good times with friends and family having fun. Then she came to the next divider. "Hard Times". The first page had articles about her on the run, getting caught, and the accident. She growled, then caught herself. "I choose the times." she thought fiercely. Then she had pictures of herself, all the places she had run to, wanted posters, and other such things. Then on the very last page were pictures of her animals and animals she knew. On the inside of the back cover she had written a long time ago. "Keep going so you can come back to us." She also had written some quotes to keep going and a good song she knew, "Stronger."

She snapped out of her reverie, closed the book, put everything back in the box, closed the lid, and climbed the rope to the roof. She picked up the binoculars she had left up there. She looked around. No cops, cop cars, or helicopters. It was safe. The sun was setting. Silvia decided to watch it. She pulled her camera out of her pocket and her iPod with headphones tumbled out with it. She put in one headphone so she could still listen. She took a couple pictures and then scrolled through the old ones that she had never gotten developed. Pictures from the zoo were the first thing, one with her Emma. Then she saw a picture of herself holding a soccer ball. Then she realized it was a video. Memories flooded back of the video class she took in middle school. Her video had been a Subway commercial spoof. She started to laugh at her best friend's part before she slapped her free hand over her mouth. She had to be as quiet as possible. The sun soon was below the horizon. She picked up the binoculars and went down, closing the trapdoor above herself. She made sure the trapdoor in the floor could not be opened and went to her sleeping corner. She pulled a blanket over herself but was to warm. It was summer after all. She laid on top of all the blankets and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds.


	3. Nightmare

_She ran as fast as she could. The police were chasing her. There were three behind her but she knew there were more. She glanced to the sides as often as she could. She heard movement on the left and a saw flash of blue. Cop! She immediately turned right. The cop knew she had seen him. He jumped out of the bushes and joined the three others. Great now there were four chasing her. She had to lead them back towards the roads. She began to curve her run slightly. She risked a glance back. They did not seem to be gaining on her. She looked forward again just in time to see a log. She hurdled over it easily. "Just like state" she thought to herself. Except that she hadn't been running for her life then. She was almost to the road. She made a sharp turn to the right. The stream! She forgot it was on this path. She went a little faster. Right before the ground dropped off she planted her foot and jumped. She cleared the stream but stumbled a little. She quickly resumed her original pace. She glanced back again. One of the cops had fallen into the stream. She let out a short snort of a laugh. She turned at the next tree and saw something metal glint in the sunlight. "Is that.. is that a gun?" she slowed her pace, bent down, picked it up, and kept running. It was! She could hear there voices. She had the gun in her right hand. She pulled her dagger out of her pocket with her left hand. There was a large tree in the middle of the path. The path split after it. She stopped at the tree. Then she turned to face the oncoming cops. They came around the bend and saw the gun in her hand. There were only three. They must have left the other one behind at the stream They froze. She had never hurt anyone before but now that she had the option... She had the gun pointed towards the ground in front of them. She would not hit them, just scare them. She was about to pull the trigger when a voice from behind made her jump. The gun went higher and she fired. She saw the man on the left fall. "What have I done? Did I kill him?" she thought. The cop came up behind her. She was frozen in shock. The other two were bending over him. He handcuffed her. The metal squeezed tightly around her wrists. "I didn't mean to." she shouted. "He scared me! I wasn't even aiming above the ground!" the cop began leading her away. "Stop!" she screamed. _

"Sto.." Silvia shouted before she slapped a hand over her mouth. The accident. It was just a dream. But it wasn't. It had happened. She looked at her watch. "3:28 am" was lit on the small digital screen. She was scared. She could not go back to sleep. She would stay awake until daytime. She pulled her iPod out and put in a headphone. She had to stay awake. She hated the dream. She climbed out onto the roof. She would sit up there until the sun rose. Once it did she would begin her chores.


	4. Shopping and Homework

The sun soon came back. Silvia almost smiled. Then she went back inside. She walked over to her food box. She opened it quickly because she was quite hungry. She was surprised to see that it was half full. She grabbed a banana only because she tried to eat the food that would spoil first, she would have preferred chips but you don't get to make all the calls. She decided that she would go out today. She changed into an athletic shirt and shorts. She opened the trapdoor in the floor and pulled the rope back down. She pulled it up every night for safety. Then she climbed down to the ground. She looked for her soccer ball.

"I must have left it by the field." she said quietly. "I hope no one took it. Why do I keep forgetting stuff? First the binoculars and now my soccer ball." She jogged to the soccer field, which was a mile away. There was also a track around it. She got there 10 minutes later. She found the ball in the bushes near the edge. Then she checked to see if anyone was out on the track or field. Seeing no one, she dribbled onto the field. She took some shots on goal. Then she left the ball by one of the goal posts and went to the track. She jogged a warm up lap. Then she ran a couple of sprints. She walked over to the long jump pit. A couple of jumps later Silvia took a break. She was about to go back out when she heard a car pull into the parking lot. She ran to the goal, grabbed her ball and ran home. She was panting when she reached the tree. She scrambled up the rope and into her room. Then she caught her breath.

"That was close. But anytime I see people it's close I guess." she said while gasping. "I guess I better get ready to hide in public." A humorless snort escaped. She grabbed the despised makeup kit and began to put it on. She had to be unrecognizable. After an hour she was ready. She put on skinny jeans and a frilly top.

"Oh my god, I can't stand this!" she said as loudly as she dared. She pulled her bike out of the bushes and walked it to the track. It was silver and had a black metal basket attached. Then she hopped on it and pedaled quickly past the school it belonged to and down the street. The grocery store was on the corner. Her eyes darted back and forth, on the lookout for cops. Once in the store Silvia grabbed a basket. She quickly headed down some aisles getting everything she needed in less than five minutes. In the checkout line she barely glanced at the cashier. She handed him the bills without meeting his eyes. He put the change on the counter and she grabbed it quickly and put it in her pocket. She grabbed the bags and strode out as quickly as she could in skinny jeans. She put the bags in the basket and hopped on the bike. She pedaled away quickly. Once she made it to school and past the track. When she reached the edge of the trees she glanced around to make sure no one was watching and the she hopped off and walked quietly into the woods with her bike. When she reached her house, she pulled the bags out of the basket and hid the bike in the bushes again. Then she climbed the tree with one hand, an impressive feat. She climbed into her house and put the food in the food box. She quickly changed. Then she grabbed a small washcloth and climbed back down. She walked to the small stream and dipped the washcloth in it. She wiped the makeup off. It was afternoon by now. Her watch read 2:19. Then she climbed back up. She looked around the house. Her gaze finally rested on the books. She sat down in the beanbag chair and pulled a large hardcover book and the binder next to it out of the box. The book was blue with a picture of a hummingbird on the cover. The word "Biology" was written in all capital letters on the bottom. She opened to a page close to the back with a bookmark in it. It had 10-5 in the upper right hand corner and the word "Mammals" in the middle. She flipped to the next page and then opened the binder. Flipping a few pages to find a blank piece of paper, she pulled a pen out off the top of the shelf next to her laptop and iPod. She began taking notes. She worked until 7:03 after switching to History at about 4:45. When she stopped she closed the binder and book, put them on the shelf, and stood up. She walked over to the food box and pulled an apple out of it. She went back to the beanbag and grabbed her iPod. She put one headphone in. A Disney playlist started. "Part of your World" from the Little Mermaid came on.

"Ariel, I would trade places with you any day." she said out loud, half wishing it was possible. She sat for a while listening to the music, zoning out, and day dreaming. About an hour later, she started and shook her head. She pulled out the headphone and set her iPod on top of her laptop. She glanced through the knothole. The sun was getting low in the sky. She glanced her watch. The time was 8:12. Then she saw the small display of the date.

"Is it really July 14!" she thought. "Tomorrow's my birthday. Should I do anything? I guess I could buy a new book." she decided. Then she went to her bed. It was early but she was tired. After all, she had a short workout and had barely slept last night. She flopped down and closed her eyes. But sleep did not come easily. Counting sheep was a dumb idea to her and it never worked. Instead she began thinking. Most people try not to but she would just let her mind wander. She thought about flowers. Soon her mind took over and she was asleep in five minutes.


	5. Caught

Silvia woke up with the sun. She crawled out of bed. She had never been a morning person, even now that she had been doing this for a year. She put on athletic shorts again and a new tee shirt. She grabbed her dagger and buckled it around her waist, hidden under her shorts. She climbed down and picked up her soccer ball. She decided to walk to the field. When she got there she ran a lap quickly. Then she stretched. After that she kicked the ball to the 18 yard box. She took a few shots, retrieving the ball from the net every time.

"Nice shots." came a voice. She whirled around, just inside the goal. Behind her were three men and a woman. One of the men stepped forward. He had blonde hair. "Are you Silvia?" he asked quietly. She thought about grabbing the ball but decided it wasn't important Then she turned to the woods and ran. They followed her and were all very quick. She knew the forest better than they did and used that to her advantage. She twisted and turned through narrow paths she had created. One of the men caught up with her. He had dark brown hair and a bit of facial hair. He grabbed her wrist. She turned and kicked him where she knew it would hurt. He doubled over in pain and she continued running.

"Three left." she thought. She took a path with lots of logs and hurdled over them. "Just like state finals." she thought. "Except then I wasn't running for my life." She turned a corner and the path split she turned down the path to the right. Almost immediately she stopped and scampered up a tree. They stopped at the split in the path.

"Which way did she go?" asked the one man who hadn't come into contact with her. She crawled down a couple trees a little farther down the path. She stood up on a branch that was solid. She jumped up but the branch she grabbed broke. She almost screamed but held it in. Branches were scratching her face and legs as she tried to find another branch to grab. She saw the ground getting closer. She went limp as she hit the ground. It hurt as she landed on her left arm but was better than bracing and being stiff. There was a loud thud. They turned and she scrambled up to continue running. Her arm hurt ans she was covered in scratches but she kept going. They were close behind her and gaining. Her body was crying for her to stop. "Oh dang it! The river runs through this path. It's too long to go around." she though. "I guess I'll jump." Soon she could see it. The river had steep sides with about a one foot drop down to the frigid water filled with rocks. At its deepest it was about two feet got as close to it as she could. She planted her right foot on the edge and tried to push off but the ground crumbled. Her ankle twisted. The momentum from her running took her close to the middle. She landed on her side on a hard rock. A moan of pain escaped. Her three pursuers stopped and stepped down carefully. She tried to stand but the pressure on her right foot sent pain shooting up her leg. She gave up. The man who had talked knelt down and offered his hand. She glared at him but took it with her right. He had a strong grip but was gentle. She stood on her left foot, not wanting to put any weight on her right. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Can you walk?" he asked quietly. Silvia was still suspicious but wanted to prove she was strong, even to strangers. She put her right foot in front of her left. It hurt a lot and she immediately moved her left up to support it. She limped to the edge of the water with the man at her side. She was not sure if she could make the jump up out of the riverbed. The man stepped behind her and lifted her up onto solid ground. She stood on her left leg. Now that she was done running and out of the water she began to feel more pain. She could feel a long scrape on her right cheek and on her left leg. There were lots of other small scrapes as well. The man and woman in front of her stared at her with what might have been respect. The other man jumped up next to her. He too had a look of awe on his face.

"Your quite the runner." he said. Silvia allowed a small twitch of a smile and a nod of thanks. "I can assume that since you ran when we recognized you that you are Silvia?" he asked. She nodded. "S.H.I.E.L.D wants you to join them for a while. Oh speaking of join, we better go back for Stark." he said.

"As in Tony Stark?" Silvia asked, speaking to them for the first time.

"Yes." said the other man. "Thank you for speaking. I was afraid you were mute." Silvia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not." she said. "You know who I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Steve Rodgers, but some people call me Captain." said the man who had rescued her.

"You're Captain America?" she asked, allowing some shock into her voice.

"Yes." he said with a slight smile.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow." said the woman.

"Wow." she Silvia said, with some definite awe in her voice.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye." said the last man.

"So you're the man with the bow." she said evenly.

"Can we continue this as we walk? Stark is going to get annoyed or lost." said Natasha.

"I know this forest well enough to find him. Hopefully he had the sense to stay put." Silvia said. "Otherwise we'll end up chasing him in circles."

"Can you walk?" asked Captain. Silvia tried to take another couple steps. Her progress was slow and painful.

"Not really." she admitted. Captain looked worried. Then he picked her up. Silvia was taken by surprise. Her first instinct was to kick but she resisted.

"Which way do we go?" Clint asked.

"First, go back the way we came. Then we can come back for my stuff." Silvia replied. They began walking.

"What stuff?" asked Natasha.

"Saber, clothes, money, and books to name a few." Silvia replied. "Stark first though." The group went back, not as fast as they had come but still at a brisk pace. Soon they say Stark coming towards them.

"Can I try walking again?" Silvia asked. Captain set her down gently. She took a couple steps with Captain right next to her in case she tripped. Tony saw her. A look of anger clouded his face.

"You little twerp." he said and took a step towards her. Silvia jumped, well more like hopped, backward and Captain stepped in front of her.

"She's hurt. Leave her alone." Captain said, defending her. She glared at Stark and took two limping steps up to Captain's side. She looked at him gratefully but tried not to lean on him.

"We're all here. Let's go get your stuff." Clint said. Captain looked down at Silvia.

"Can you walk all the way there or do you need help?" Captain asked.

"It's not far, I can do it." she said, not wanting to show Stark any weakness. She led the way. Soon she turned onto her own path. Her house was two minutes away. When she reached it, she climbed with only her arms and let her feet dangle. Holding the ladder with her right arm, she pushed the trapdoor up with her right. She looked down at them and wriggled into the treehouse. They rest were right below her.

"Welcome to my house." she said when they made it up.


	6. Leaving

Stark looked around. "It's no Stark Tower." he commented.

"Well I was thinking of upgrading it to a huge ugly tower with my name on it, but then I realized I didn't have the money or resources required. And it would give me away." Silvia shot back sarcastically. "It works for me." she said more quietly.

"Can you play that guitar?" Clint asked.

Silvia bit a back another sarcastic remark. "A bit." she replied.

"Play something." he said. She picked up the guitar, and limped to the book box. She moved her laptop and sat on the hard wooden box. Then she checked the tuning. She thought of a song. The first song that came to her head was an old western song called "Red River Valley". Not much but a nice tune. She played the notes because she could not remember the chords.

"Sing too." he said. Silvia did not think she had a nice voice but she would anyway. She played it again, this time singing the words. It was a love song. Not usually her type but she liked it. Then she played a song that had no name or words. It sounded a bit medieval and she thought it was pretty. Then she got up and put the guitar in its case and leaned it on the wall. Then she walked over and grabbed a messenger bag. Natasha saw all the Lego on the wall.

"Lot of Lego you've got here." she said.

"Yeah. I kind of collected it before and it helps keep the boredom away." Silvia said. She picked her laptop and iPod and then pulled a few books out of the box. She also grabbed a notebook with a pen tucked in it. Then she opened her box of memories. She took out the photo album and put it in her bag. "What am I forgetting?" she muttered to herself. Then she glanced around the room. "Of course!" she whispered. She limped over to her saber. Her dagger was still at her hip. She picked up the guitar again.

"I think that's all I need. But I would like to go in dry clothes. Go down." she said. They all climbed down quickly. She put on a clean pair of jeans and stuffed extra shorts into her bag. Climbing down was easier than climbing up. "Where are we going?" she asked when she had reached the bottom.

"Back to the jet." said Captain, speaking for the first time since arriving at the tree house.

"Alright." Silvia replied. This time Stark led the way. Captain stayed by her side. The jet was farther away than she thought. They had to walk back through the field and she picked up the soccer ball. It took about half an hour to reach it. It was impressive, at least to Silvia. The inside was neat and plain. Natasha and Clint sat up front. There was a place for her to lie down and she took it. Stark sat across from her. Captain pulled some kind of first aid kit out. He poured a liquid onto the scrapes on her face and then legs. It stung and she flinched but did not resist. Then he pulled out bandages to wrap on her ankle. He began wrapping it and she flinched. He put a hand gently on her leg, just below her knee.

"It's okay." he said gently. She was no wild animal but she liked his kind voice. She relaxed. He continued to wrap it.

"How's that?" he asked when he was done.

"Alright." she said and then sat up. Stark was looking at her.

"You've got quite the kick." he said.

"You saw me take the shots on goal. I've been playing soccer since I was 5." she said.

"You're fast too." he said.

"I've been running track since I was 8." she replied. "I made state a couple times."

"Quite the athlete. At least that was all natural." he said, looking meaningfully at Captain.

"Whatever." Silvia replied. She wasn't going to let Stark's annoying attitude get to her. She stood and limped to the front where she could see. She put a hand on the back of Clint's seat to steady herself and take the weight off her ankle. They were over water now. A ship was coming into view. Clint looked back at her.

"We'll be there momentarily." he said.

"Where?" Silvia asked.

"That ship." he replied, indicating the large ship.

"Okay." she said, hiding a slight fear. They landed on the deck. Three men were waiting for them. They all walked out. One man with an eye patch stepped up.

"Welcome." he said. Silvia stepped up.

"Umm thank you? What's going on? Who are you" she asked.

" I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Come inside for a moment. All of you." he said. Silvia glanced at the others who were by her side. Captain nodded.

"Alright." she said. Fury walked beside her. He looked down at her.

"So. Sup dog? Is that what the kids say?" he said, placing emphasis on dog. She stared at him.

"How?" was all she said.

"It's my job to know." he replied.

"It's okay. Except when your team chased me into the river and I sprained my ankle." she said sourly.

"Sorry. I told them to go easy."

"Flight has become second nature." she said. "I see people, I run." They walked through the doors and down a hall in silence. He turned into a room with large table in it.

"Sit down and we will talk, all of us." Fury said. The others came in. Silvia sat at the far end. Captain sat on her right and Stark across from her. "I believe introductions are in order. Team this is Silvia. Silvia the two you don't know are Thor and Dr. Banner." Silvia nodded at them. "You all need to work together and learn about each other. You will spend three days at Stark Tower. The threat is weak. We have enough time. You can tell each other everything." Fury continued, glancing meaningfully at Silvia. She looked away. "Go now."

"Wait what threat?" Silvia asked.

"In good time." said Fury and he walked out a different door.


	7. Stark Tower

The group was back in the jet, more crammed than on the way over. It was big but there was not a lot of room to move. Silvia sat down. Natasha and Clint were up front driving. Captain was on her right and Stark was on her left. Dr. Banner and Thor were across from her. There was an awkward silence.

"So what happened to your ankle?" asked Dr. Banner finally to break the silence.

"Those guys chased me into a river." Silvia said indicating the others, slightly teasing.

"Ahh." said Dr. Banner. "Why were they chasing you?"

"It was more like me just running away from people. They just didn't give up" Silvia said. That brought a slight smile to the others' faces.

"I may be able to make something that will take the weight off your foot so you can still walk normally. If there is a threat, we need everyone to be able to fight." Stark said.

"Thanks." Silvia said, shocked by his change of attitude. "Do you guys know anything about the threat?"

"Nothing." said Captain. "First Fury said we could find out once we got you but now we have to wait two more days."

"Could it be Loki again?" Silvia asked.

"No. He was locked up." said Banner.

"That didn't stop him before." Silvia pointed out.

"Maybe." said Captain. "So are you normal or do you have a power?"

"Real normal." Silvia snorted sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Captain said.

"Powers." she said.

"Show us." said Stark.

"Not here. When we get to Stark Tower." Silvia said.

"That would be now." Clint called back to them. Silvia looked up and saw the tower come into view. It was impressive, if a bit ugly. The jet landed. They all walked out. Stark looked at her.

"Now?" he asked.

"Inside." Silvia said flatly. "I don't want anyone seeing.

"You aren't going to break anything are you? We just finished fixing it." Stark asked, not really serious.

"No. I can control it now." Silvia said. They all walked inside. Everyone wanted to see. They walked into a fairly open room. "Stand back." she said coolly. The group took a step back. Silvia closed her eyes. Then she began changing. Stripes appeared on her. She went down on all fours. Her eyes and face changed. A second later, she was a tiger. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You're a tiger! And you can still talk!" said Stark.

"Yes." Silvia replied. Then she changed back into a human. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Silvia held back a smile.

"How can you do that?" asked Captain.

"I was a science experiment. My parents were scientists. When they were killed, one of the other scientists asked if I wanted to avenge them. I said yes. He tried to make me a super human. He injected the DNA of a tiger, cheetah, wolf, dolphin, eagle, and squirrel. He was trying to give me everything I would need, besides the skill with weapons. It didn't work. But I can change into the animals. He tried to kill me. I ran away." she said with a faraway look. "I could have killed him but I didn't. I refused to kill another human, even a warped one like him."

"Wow. I used to kill. You were brave leaving him." said Natasha.

"Or stupid." said Silvia. Then she decided to change the subject. "Can we eat? I'm starving."

"Right. Jarvis we need a meal for seven. Steak and potatoes sound good to everyone?" Stark said.

"Yeah." said Silvia enthusiastically. "How about a movie?"

"What movie?" asked Clint.

"Well Captain needs to get caught up on today. How about Lord of the Rings?"

"Jarvis, The Fellowship of the Ring." said Stark.

"Of course sir." said Jarvis.

"Why don't we work on your brace?" suggested Stark.

"Sounds good." said Silvia. She followed Stark downstairs. He led the way into his workshop. "Wow." said Silvia.

"Like it?" asked Stark.

"It's amazing." she replied. "No wonder he could build Iron Man. This is incredible." she thought. He smiled.

"Let's see." he said as he began gathering things. He came back to the main table. Silvia walked over slowly.

"Why do we need all that for a brace?" she asked as she saw the array of pieces.

"We don't. But this should be everything we need for a special pair boots." he said with a smile. She looked at him.

"Really Stark?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "You can help. I was thinking some boosters for speed and some spring action for jumps." They began working immediately, sizing her foot, figuring out what metal worked best.

"Dinner sir." came Jarvis' voice.

"Coming up. Delete all memory of this time." Stark said. "And you can call me Tony." he said to Silvia.

"Okay." she agreed. They headed upstairs. Dinner was on the table and the rest of the group was already sitting down.

"Long time to build a brace. Have you finished it?" asked Clint.

"No." said Silvia.

"Dig in everyone." Tony interrupted as he reached for his fork.


	8. Nighttime

Silvia ate quickly. She hadn't had a meal this good in about a year. She almost smiled but held it back. Soon she had finished and was taking seconds. Those were gone quickly too. She watched as everyone else finished more slowly. When they were all done she looked around.

"The movie?" she asked.

"Right." said Tony. Everyone got up and moved to the living area. Banner and Thor each took chairs. Captain sat on the left end of the couch. Natasha was on the opposite end with Clint on her left. Silvia sat between them and Captain. Tony took the chair to the left of the couch. They all looked up at the giant screen. The movie began playing. Silvia could say many of the lines with the characters. Captain looked at her.

"How do you know the lines?" he asked.

"I have seen this a few times." Silvia replied. That seemed to satisfy everyone. It was a long movie and the last thing Silvia remembered was Gandalf falling. She fell asleep and ended up leaning on Clint. He looked slightly uncomfortable at first but let her be. Tony looked at them and smirked.

"Looks like she picked out a new favorite." he teased Captain.

"She was asleep, she didn't choose." retorted Captain. The truth was, he liked the kid. She acted hard on the outside, but he could tell that wasn't really her.

"We'll have to train tomorrow. We can't let our skills fall." said Natasha. Everyone nodded. The movie ended eventually. They all stood up. Clint picked up Silvia.

"Check the elevator. Your rooms are on the third floor. All the things you need are in your rooms. Your initials are on the door of your room." Tony said as he was walking to his room. The rest went to the elevator. It moved quickly and soon arrived at the floor. They all got out. Silvia's room was first on the right. Captain's was right next to it. Clint was across the hall, with Natasha next to him. Banner was at the end, on Silvia's side. Thor was across from Banner. Clint took Silvia into her room. It was large. There was a king sized bed in the far right corner. A large window occupied most of the opposite wall with a window seat that was more like a couch. A door was in the corner, presumably leading into Captain's room. There was a TV facing the bed. A bookshelf was under the TV. Clint put her on the bed and walked to his room. His room was similar, minus the window. Instead, there were targets. He rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed.

"Fury must be crazy. Wait, I already knew that." Clint mumbled. He closed his eyes but sleep would not come. Finally he got up and found his bow and quiver. He practiced his shots. Natasha came in through the door.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yep. And I'm guessing the same of you." Clint said as he fired a shot while looking at her.

"Yeah. What do you think of the kid?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. She's tough, I'll give her that. But she's a loner." he replied.

"So was I. All of us were." she replied.

"I know. But she's a kid with a screwed up family life." he said, trying to rebuild his case.

" Banner turns into a monster, Steve is from the 40's, Thor's a demigod, Stark is Stark, you were sent to kill me, and I was an assassin. I think we all have screwed up lives." Natasha said, clearly enjoying this.

"She's still a kid. And a science experiment. She has a grudge against a lot of people and isn't about to let anyone else in." Clint said, trying one last time to win.

"We are just one dysfunctional family." said Natasha, agreeing with him finally.

"I don't think she wants a new family." Clint replied.

"None of did, until we found out how great a team we are." Natasha said. Then she walked out, leaving him with that. He fired a few more shots and then went to bed. This time sleep took him in five minutes.


	9. New Nightmares

Silvia had another nightmare, this one about her parents.

_Silvia lay in bed on Saturday night. Her lights were off and it was after midnight but she was awake playing computer games and listening to music. She heard the front door open._

_"I didn't think Brittany was coming home tonight." she thought. Footsteps came quietly up the stairs. That's when she knew something was wrong. There were too many for one person. She closed her laptop and moved to the door where she could peek out. She saw two dark figures walk into her dad's room. Then came the gunshots. Silvia froze. Then she moved and hid in a corner. Her door opened slowly._

_"Kid must not be here tonight." said one voice, male._

_"You said she would be." growled another, also male. Then they stalked out and downstairs, not worrying about the noise. Silvia grabbed her cell phone crept out of her room silently. She walked into her dad's room. He was slumped in bed. The sheets were turning red and he was covered in blood. Shuddering, Silvia walked silently downstairs. She turned a corner into the kitchen. The living room was visible. The murderers were sitting on the couch talking. She opened the knife drawer and pulled out two large ones. She took the one in her right hand a hurled it at one of the men's head. It hit his shoulder. The man cried out in pain. His partner stood up, turned around, and fired a shot all in one smooth motion. Silvia dove around the corner and felt the bullet hit her shoulder. She made no sound and ran to the front door. She turned around and threw the knife back and heard a moan. Then she yanked the door open and ran to the neighbors' house. She hid in their yard and dialed 911. The thieves were already racing away in their car. When the cops got there, it was too late. Her mom arrived and took her to the hospital. The bullet had gone all the way through. They gave her pain medication and bandaged it up. She ignored her mom and cried in her room. Sunday passed and she only came out of her room when her mom was at the store to get food and water. Then she would retreat back to her room. She went to school on Monday but pushed her friends away. Everyone had heard about it. Some people tried to comfort her but she just walked away. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Her teachers didn't call on her and left her alone. By lunch her friends knew that she needed space. There was one guy, a senior and the football team quarterback named Carter, who came to sit by her at lunch. He didn't talk, just sat with her. She let him stay and didn't move. When the bell rang, he told her he was sorry and left. She finished the day and didn't go to soccer practice. She watched the football team practice. Carter had hurt his leg and couldn't work out. He sat with her and watched._

_"Thanks." she said after a while._

_"I know how it feels. I lost my mom when I was in fifth grade." he said._

_"Oh. I'm sorry." she said shocked. He had always seemed like a nice, happy guy._

_"It's fine. If you need anything, I can help." he said. Silvia started crying and he put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him._

_"Thanks." was all she managed to get out through the tears. He nodded. She wiped her eyes and sat up. Then they sat in silence for the rest of the practice. Her mom came to pick her up and she left._

Silvia woke up shaking. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:48. She leaned back down and closed her eyes.

"Nothing else to dream about." she thought, which she knew wasn't true but was hoping that thinking it might help. Soon sleep took over. Her positive thoughts didn't help.

_Wednesday night. Silvia was up late on her computer, this time reading the news reports about her dad. Then she heard the sliding glass door in her mom's room open._

_"Probably just letting the cat in." Silvia thought. They had two cats who often stayed outside all day and came in at night. Then a scream came that was muffled in a second. Silvia rolled out of bed and went to her mom's door, which was open a crack. She saw the same two men who had killed her dad dragging her mom out the door. Silvia did nothing. As soon as they were gone, she closed the door and locked it and all the other doors and windows. She didn't call the police. She walked to school the next day. Carter smiled at her in the halls and she forced herself to smile back. She walked through the day as if in a dream. The teachers still let her sit quietly and her friends left her alone. After school she watched the football practice. Carter was doing some work today so she watched by herself. Then she walked home. She grabbed chips out of the pantry and went to youth group. Everyone there had heard too. Her best friend tried to comfort her, but Silvia just shrugged her off. She played foursquare like normal. When asked where her mom was she always said that her mom was too tired. Then her best friend got nosy._

_"Is your mom okay?" Sarah asked. Silvia nodded. "Where is she?"_

_"At home." Silvia said with an annoyed tone._

_"Why can't she come?" Sarah asked not getting the hint._

_"Busy." Silvia said trying to end the conversation._

_"Doing what?" Sarah asked, pressing anyway._

_"She's out with a friend okay?" Silvia shouted. Then she stormed away. Group time came and she sat by herself. Then the boys came in. A boy named Michael sat across from her. His best friend Jacob came too. She talked little. The meeting ended and Silvia walked home. The next day, she went to school as was usual now. After school she decided to go to soccer practice._

_"Are you living with your mom now?" One girl asked._

_"No." Silvia accidentally said._

_"Are you living with anyone?" someone else asked. They were grouping around her now. _

_"No." Silvia sighed._

_"Shouldn't you be in foster care or something?" the coach asked._

_"Probably." Silvia said. And with that she bolted. The cross country team and the football teams were just coming out._

_"Get her!" shouted the coach. Two boys from the football team chased her along with two the cross country coaches. Her feet pounded as she ran across the field and to the sidewalk. The football players were right behind her. She turned a corner and stopped. They came around and she punched both of them. Then she continued running. The cross country coaches were catching up. They did have better endurance than her. The closest one caught her and grabbed her arm. She tried to hit him with her free hand but he caught it. The other coach was soon there too. He was her history teacher as well. He was shocked to see the hate in her eyes. The first coach marched her back. They came to the football players. One of them named Jeremy took one of her arms. When they arrived back at school, the cops were already there. Silvia glared at them. Carter came limping up. She looked to him for support but there was nothing he could do. She moaned and went with the police. They took her straight to an orphanage. She fought back._

_"No!" she shouted._

"No!" she shouted, waking up in a cold sweat. Captain came rushing in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Just a nightmare." Silvia assured him. He went back to his room. Silvia got out of bed and found her iPod. She put in headphones and stayed awake, not wanting another dream.


End file.
